


The Scars of Propriety

by Nightmare_in_Pink



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Baby Fic, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mating, Mischa Lecter Lives, Pack Family, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Racism, Sexism, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_in_Pink/pseuds/Nightmare_in_Pink
Summary: Most men are alphas and most women omegas, male omegas and female alphas are seen as deviant, and considered lesser citizens. Hannibal and Mischa are both alphas, but one has privilege while they other is shunned as a dangerous deviant. When Mischa brings home Will Graham, a male omega covered in blood, Hannibal is a little more than intrigued by the extraordinary omega, and a little more than concerned about the secrets his sister may be keeping from him.





	The Scars of Propriety

“Man must be an alpha and woman an omega; effeminacy in man, seen in the omega male, pleases as little as does masculinity in woman, seen in the alpha female.”  
\- Kant

 

Hannibal Lecter woke to the sound of soft footsteps moving around the lower floor of his home. He glanced at the clock by his bedside, which proclaimed that it was four in the morning. There should be no one moving around downstairs. Hannibal slipped out of bed, throwing a red sweater on over his bare chest as he crept out of the room. Slowly Hannibal moved down the stairs careful not to make a sound his eyes darting around in the darkness looking for an intruder that Hannibal knew would certainly regret coming to his home.

The light was on in the sitting room, though the door was shut, Hannibal could see the light streaking out from the bottom of the door. He pushed the door open gently trying to make as little noise as possible. Hannibal stopped short when he saw, laying on his loveseat was a man, covered in blood, and by the scent of him, Hannibal could discern that he was an omega, though the blood on his skin and clothes smelled as if it belonged to two alphas.

A hand touched his shoulder, but did not startled Hannibal as he heard the familiar approach. He turned to see his sister Mischa holding a basin of steaming water and a washcloth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Mischa stood tall and proud in in black pants and high-heeled boots, she wore a tight red top that was mildly revealing but still elegant and classy. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a tight high ponytail. She looked fierce and regal as she always did. The only eye sore being the thick bronze collar around her throat. The collar had spikes on the inside that dug into Mischa’s neck at specific pressure points that kept her using her alpha voice. 

Hannibal detested limiting his sister in anyway, but the government required female alphas to wear the disgusting thing. Mischa only ever wore it when she went out so as not to attract attention. 

“Are you sorry that you disrupted my sleep or are you sorry that I was able to catch you sneaking around the house?”

Mischa tilted her chin up slightly and moved around Hannibal. She set the basin down, reached in for the washcloth, rung it out, and began to gently wipe blood off the omega’s skin.

“Both I guess,” Mischa replied. “Though I would have had to tell you about it in the morning regardless.”

Hannibal walked closer to his sister and peered down at the omega male on his couch once more. He was beautiful. Almost classically so, were it not for the faint stubble on his face the man would have looked the typical omega male that was so often portrayed as tempting good alpha men away from their modest omega wives. 

“Is this who you have been sneaking out to see every night?”

Mischa paused briefly in what she was doing, but quickly continued in her work cleaning the blood off of the sleeping man.

“Sometimes brother, I detest how perceptive you are. But no, I wasn’t meeting him. Though I have seen him around a few times. We’ve spoken and been friendly with each other. He works at the brothel down town.” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. He and his sister rarely kept secrets from each other. But lately Mischa was hiding something from him. He knew she was sneaking out at night, but he respected his sister too much to follow her or try to confront her and demand answers. Now Hannibal wondered if perhaps he should have. 

“Then perhaps the better question is: why is he here and why is he covered in blood?”

“I helped him in my car and brought him here after he killed two alphas.” Mischa’s tone was dry and disinterested as she spoke. Hannibal knew from experience that usually meant there was even more to what was no doubt a convoluted mess of circumstances. But her brief description alone was enough to intrigue Hannibal, which he was sure, was his sister’s intention. 

It was nearly impossible for any omega to kill an alpha, let alone two. All alpha’s possessed a voice that could persuade omegas and even betas to do as the alpha commanded. Though it worked best on family members and those mated to the alpha it still was extremely effective on strangers. A person could resist an alpha command but it was extremely taxing and difficult to do so, for this omega to have killed not one but two alphas was near impossible. Hannibal couldn’t recall a recorded case of such an event outside of myth and fiction. 

Mischa finished her cleaning and stood making direct eye contact with her brother. “Is this going to be an issue for us?”

Hannibal held his sister’s gaze for a moment before glancing down once more at the omega on his couch. Cleaned of blood, though there was still plenty on his clothes, he looked practically angelic. This pretty thing, a mere prostitute, had killed two alphas, and some how dragged his sister into the whole mess. Hannibal was curious as to what would happen next when the man woke up. 

“No, it will not be. As with all things, Mischa, I am on your side. But if I’m to assist you I must insist on knowing the full story.”

Mischa crossed her arms. “I’m only aware of some of it. I’m doing this as a favor for a friend.” 

“Which friend?”

“Beverly.”

Hannibal nodded and rolled up his sleeves. “I’m going to check him for injuries. What happened to the bodies?” 

“Beverly and I disposed of them.”

Hannibal knelt down next to the omega checking his vitals and looking for any signs of injuries. “Unfortunate, the fridge could use restocking.”

Mischa let out a soft laugh. “I couldn’t exactly inform Beverly of our preferred means of disposing bodies.” 

Mischa took a deep breath as Hannibal stood satisfied with the omegas current state of health though he could already tell the man was dealing with the after effects of fighting the alpha voice. He was sweating, shaking, and clearly his current state of unconsciousness was from fighting the alpha voice. Hannibal removed his sweater, wrapping it around the omega’s body as much as he could while the man was still lying down. The scent of a calm alpha should help alleviate the symptoms and rouse the omega from his unconscious state.

“There is something else you should see,” Mischa said sounding more nervous than she had previously. 

Mischa led Hannibal to her bedroom where Hannibal immediately noticed a small bundle on her bed surrounded by pillows to it wouldn’t role off. As Hannibal moved closer his suspicions were confirmed.

“A baby.”

Mischa nodded. “It’s Will’s, the omega downstairs. His name is Will Graham, and it’s his baby. I have no idea what to do with it. Babies are beyond me. It took me forever to get it to calm down before we could come into the house.”

Hannibal smiled and picked up the tinny sleeping baby that appeared to be only a few weeks old. The little thing made a few soft startled sounds but resettled back in Hannibal’s arms quickly. 

“Does he have a name?”

Mischa nodded. “Bev said his name is Morgan. He’s an alpha.”

Hannibal hadn’t held a baby since Mischa was born and it was nice, in a way, to hold such a fragile thing in his arms. His natural alphan instincts urging him to protect the small babe that now slept in his arms. Curious, as the child was not his own. Hannibal couldn’t detect the scent of any mature alpha on the babe. Perhaps his own instincts were responding because the child didn’t appear to have been claimed by its alpha parent.

“And how long will we be caring for Mr. Graham and his son?”

Mischa shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“Then I’m afraid, that your long night is not yet at an end, Mischa.”

Hannibal left Mischa’s room telling his sister to follow him. He gave her the number of a close acquaintance that he trusted and a list of supplies they would need for a baby. With one last promise from Hannibal to watch after Will and his son, Mischa went back out to gather what they would need. 

Hannibal returned to the sitting room with the baby still asleep in his arms. He sat across from the omega who had already buried his face into Hannibal’s sweater, seeking comfort from the scent of an alpha he didn’t yet know. The omega’s clothes were still covered in the blood of the lesser alphas that had attacked him. Hannibal smiled; Will Graham was certainly an oddity. 

Hannibal stared at the man before and pondered the events Mischa relayed to him, and how his sister had gotten involved. 

Hannibal began to mentally list what he knew to be true. First, was prior to the night’s incident his sister had been either at the brothel that Mr. Graham worked at or had spent time some place that Will Graham frequented enough for them to be passing acquaintances. Second, that their friend Beverly Price was a close friend of Will Graham, at least well enough to look out for him and request assistance from Mischa. Third, that whomever Mischa was sneaking out at night to see was some how connect, even loosely, to Beverly and Will. Fourth, that Will Graham had given birth only a few weeks ago and was attacked this evening by two, as of yet unknown alphas, that he was able to kill despite being an omega. And finally, that his sister and Beverly either witnessed or were near by enough to help Mr. Graham in the aftermath of the event.

Hannibal looked away from Will Graham to the omega’s sleeping child. “This is certainly an interesting turn of events.”

The baby only responded by giving a tiny yawn. 

Hannibal smiled. Such a small vulnerable thing, it amazed him how unprotected human infants were, especially when most newborns in the animal kingdom where able to walk and even run in a matter of hours, thus insuring a higher chance of survival, but despite being the more intelligent species human offspring where so much more fragile. Hannibal could crush this child so easily, render its recent birth pointless, he could do the same to its unconscious omega parent, but yet instinct and obligation urged him to care for these two unknown entities in his home. 

It was an hour or so later that Hannibal was disturbed from his thoughts when Will Graham began to stir. At first the man did little more than bury his nose deeper in Hannibal’s sweater and let out a soft sigh. Slowly he began to twitch and turn, his eyelids fluttering, and his brow furrowing, before eyes slowly opened.

The omega opened heavy lidded eyes and simply stared at Hannibal for a moment softly, almost sweetly, before confusion started to show in his gaze and then worry. The man quickly bolted up from his seat, but did not stand, though he seemed to want to do nothing more than run, but realizing the precious cargo that Hannibal was currently carrying he stayed put.

“Where am I?” Will demanded, any sign of softness that had been present in the omega before was now gone as all his survival instincts heightened.

“I’m Dr. Hannibal Lecter, it’s 5 o’clock in the morning, and you are currently in my home in Baltimore. “

Hannibal watched as Will rubbed his hands over his face before looking down at the, now dried, blood on his clothing and running a hand over Hannibal’s sweater piled in his lap, before looking back at Hannibal himself. 

“Give me my baby.” Again a demand, and Hannibal had no doubt violence would occur if he did not comply. Hannibal suppressed to the urge to purr at the omega enjoying the darkness he saw there. Slowly he stood so as not to alarm his guest, walked over, and placed the baby into Will’s arms.

Will seemed to visibly relax once he held his child smiling down at the small sleeping form. Will looked up then but did not quite meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“You’re related to Mischa?”

“I am, she’s my sister.”

Will looked as if he would say more but they were interrupted by the sounds of the door opening and voices heard in the foyer.

“If I could please have to use of my sweater again?”

Will startled, and looked down at the sweater he was holding almost as close as his child. “Oh, yes…” 

Hannibal quickly put on the sweater Will returned to him just as Mischa arrived with Vivian Komeda following quickly behind her. 

Will seemed to ignore their new guest at first, his eyes flicking between Hannibal’s face and his red sweater; he blushed before finally turning his attention toward Vivian. 

“Oh my goodness, you poor thing.” Vivian rushed to Will’s side kneeling before him and the baby. Vivian was, like the majority of women, an omega who had the luck to marry a wealthy man that absolutely adored her. As such, he allowed Vivian to pursue certain areas of interest that would have usually been denied to her. She was a best selling novelist and used most of the profits from her books to help other omegas in need. 

She had a short black bob and a seemingly frail willowy body. She was always impeccably dressed, even now at the late hour Vivian’s make up was near flawless and she was draped in a decadent black fur coat.

Vivian Komeda was a favorite of Hannibal’s. 

“You must have been through such a trauma! And with a newborn to deal with no less, how awful! What’s the little one’s name.”

Will seemed extremely taken aback by this women’s eagerness to help him and looked around to Hannibal and Mischa first before replying. 

“His name is Morgan.”

Vivian’s eyes softened and placed a hand over her heart. “What a lovely name. He is so beautiful.” Vivian traced the child’s cheek with one long slender finger before looking at Will once more. “And what’s your name, young man.”

“Will.”

“Will, would you mind if I talked to you a little, maybe asked you some questions, if that’s okay?” 

Will nodded quickly. “Yeah, that would be okay.”

“Wonderful,” Vivian replied before turning to Hannibal. “Hannibal, dear, if you could help Mischa unload the van. I brought several supplies for this young man and his child to use.”

“Of course,” Hannibal said with a slight nod leaving the two omegas alone. 

Once outside Mischa rounded on him. “You smell like mating. Why didn’t you get another shirt? I know, you know, that’s improper.”

Mischa opened the passenger side door grabbing a diaper bag that was laden down with necessary items for immediate use, including bottles filled with formula. Hannibal opened the back of the van finding everything from a crib and stroller to boxes of more diapers, formula, and a few baby toys.

“Vivian always out does herself.”

“Don’t ignore me, Hannibal. It’s rude.”

“My apologies. I suppose I was distracted trying to take care of your mess.”

Mischa gave Hannibal a familiar glare that Hannibal had been on the receiving end of since Mischa was three and able to be displeased with her brother. 

“It’s not my mess.”

“Your friend—“

“He’s more an acquaintance—“

“Your acquaintance then. No matter it is still your mess.” Hannibal began unloading the vast amount of supplies needed to take care of a newborn. 

Mischa narrowed eyes and titled her head. “You’re deflecting. What were you really distracted by? Or at least besides ‘my mess’?”

Hannibal raised the sleeve of his sweater to his nose inhaling deeply the mixed scents of himself and the omega. It had taken him awhile to discern, perhaps he was in denial of it to some extent, or in disbelief. Will Graham and his baby mixed so perfectly into his home that he almost didn’t notice it, but it was there. 

“I’m fairly confident that he is my mate.”

Mischa gasped, but it was a lie. Hannibal and his sister had always engaged in something like mutual manipulation, it was practically their form of play, but his sister didn’t usually outright lie to him in this manner.

“But you already knew that,” Hannibal said, his voice coming out as a low growl, “Didn’t you, dear sister.”


End file.
